A Very Granger Summer
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Just another summer in the lives of Harry and Hermione Granger. We got video games and music references, anime, romance, and a manipulative old coot from Europe. This tells a story of their summer of 2013, and a few details that occurred.


**A Very Granger Summer**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns the series as writer/creator. Bloomsbury and Scholastic have ownership in terms of book publishing world-wide, and Warner Bros. on the movie adaptations of all seven Harry Potter books. I do not own anything revolving in crossovers or mentioned in references video games, anime, music, etc. I also do not take any ownership of characters, themes, etcetera, which includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own is Original Characters used in this story. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a story that was similar to _Harry Potter and the 20XX Story_: anime references, video games, music, and some bouts of budding teenage romance. Mainly, it was done to not get bored and to keep these creative ideas from going into a drought again. This story does contain some mature content although the lemons to make lemonade was put on AdultFanFiction.

* * *

It's a hot summery June 25th, 2013, and there's a house located at a city known as Davenport, in the state of Iowa, that has a pool in the backyard next to a garage. The neighborhood was quiet and friendly, and one where you can raise nice families at. Inside this white-colored house with the backyard in-ground pool was a bedroom located on the first floor in which in a large king-sized bed were two teenagers. A brother and a sister were just waking up, both of them sweaty and feeling very hot because of this balmy hot weather the Quad Cities seem to suffer from. When school ended in May, they were glad for it. May promised good days and weather, but now that May had turned into June, the warm weather was increasing with the days of stormy weather and tornadoes.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Hermione."

Before we continue, some things should be laid out for some clearance. On July 31, 2000, Harry Potter was born and some stupid-ass prophecy was thought to be real by some idiot dark wizard who everyone in England feared like the pussies they are, except for the brave handful including a meddling old goat named Dumbledore. The old man knew who the real spy was in the Order of the Phoenix and did nothing. Then the Potters secret location was exposed and the Dark Lord killed James and Lily before trying to murder Harry, but failed and was killed by his own reflected magic. Dumbledore took infant Harry away after that attack on October 31, ordering Hagrid to bring the child to him where said boy was promptly tucked away like he was treasure on magic-hating muggles related to Lily. Sirius Black was put in Azkaban, believed to be the traitor of the Potters, and Dumbledore simply kept his silence to keep control over his actions of the last scion of the Potter Clan.

Sad to say, whatever plans he had for Petunia to "condition the boy" was all for naught. A passing officer on his way to work noticed a suspicious basket on the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive, saw the infant inside it, and took said child away. There were many news reports of a missing child discovered in Surrey but no one knew who the child was, all except for this damning letter giving his name and the family who would have taken him in taken in for questioning. Let's just say Petunia's rants and screaming about her sister's "unholy spawn of Satan" being on her doorstep had their own child, Dudley Dursley, taken away from child services because of her behavior.

Harry Potter was put in an orphanage, where a month later he was adopted by a kind and loving family in Kensington whom wanted to give the boy a family who would love him as if flesh and blood. This family was Gary and Jenny Granger, and their daughter Hermione. So they raised the two children together as brother and sister, and essentially gave Harry's birth date the same as their daughter's since no one knew when the boy was even born. The Grangers soon moved out of England and to the United States to be closer with other family located in the state of Iowa, got a great house to raise a family in, and even moved their dentistry practice to the States.

Ever since then, Harry and Hermione were siblings and loved each other dearly. Gary and Jenny never hide anything from their kids, and Harry knew that he was adopted. Even if they weren't his by blood, he still loves them very much. Then when it was time for school as they grew up, it was a surprise to discover that they had magic: would explain the unexplainable things happening as they aged.

Yeah. Harry and Hermione Granger were a wizard and witch, people who can use magic. They were what you call muggleborn. However, unlike the Europeans, America's wizarding world have magical education work similarly to the muggle schooling instead of waiting until the magical child was eleven, and then take them virtually out of the muggle school setting and put them right into a magical one. There were some schools across the United States that host magical children in remote and slightly hidden locations and are mostly known as "private schools".

Some of the more famous wizarding schools in the U.S. were the Sunnyvale Magical Academy located in the state of Kansas, and the John F. Kennedy School of Magic in Washington, D.C., named after one of the former presidents of the U.S. (wizarding history would show an interesting thing about John F. Kennedy and that is he was a muggleborn wizard). There was one in the outskirts of Davenport of a school known as the Aegis Academy. Only the governments know this school was a magical one, the front it being a private school. And going to a "private school" that host's kindergarten up to twelfth grade was very helpful in not only keeping up with muggle education, but also learning about magic.

Something sadly our European magicals don't even allow. Imagine if Harry and Hermione hadn't been together and still lived in England: The Grangers wouldn't have adopted Harry after he was abandoned by the Dursleys as a baby, Hermione wouldn't have a (adopted) brother, and they wouldn't have this closeness and love they had for one another. And, their muggle education would have been stunted when they go to Hogwarts when they had turned eleven.

Now that you are caught in altered history, let us resume this story.

Their television hung on the wall thanks to one of those flat TV wall mounts was on apparently, and left tuned to the last station on their DISH satellite: Cartoon Network West. Harry grabbed the remote and changed the channel to one of the locals just to catch the start of one of many segments of the Today Show on NBC. Hermione whips the blanket off them, revealing one fact: both were naked. Hey, it's a hot summer morning and when they gone to bed last night it was still fairly warm that they used the lightest blankets so not sweat but also hide their nudity. There's nothing wrong sleeping naked...

"I hope dad comes home with a new A/C; it's really hot in this house sometimes."

"What time is it, Harry?" Hermione asks with a yawn escaping her.

Clicking INFO on the remote, the information window pops up on the screen detailing. In the upper corner was the time.

"Its 8:47 AM, sis."

"Mom and dad are already at work then. We got the house to ourselves."

The satellite is turned off, followed by the TV. The siblings get up, rip off the bed covers and ball it up. Next they do the following: take care of morning business, take a shower, put on simple clothes which consist of shorts and t-shirts. Next they take their dirty linens to the washer located in their basement by going outside around the back porch and entering via the storm cellar.

After they do that they head back inside, put new linens on their bed and made the bed spotless, then into the kitchen where the couple makes themselves a bacon cheese omelet with some toasted bread, OJ and milk. Finally from the kitchen to the connected dining room, they enjoy breakfast at the table, clean up after themselves and plop down in the living room after brushing their teeth.

Harry was on the couch while Hermione had turned their PC on. On the recliner, Crookshanks lifts his head up, awakened by the noise and stretches out before jumping down to go find his litter box. "Nope, nothing good on right now," Harry complains, channel surfing.

"What about Gravity Falls?"

Harry checks through the TV Guide. "Not until two this afternoon."

"Damn," Hermione swears.

Harry used the remote to turn the satellite off again, and then with the other remote for their TV switched to HDMI setting as he turns the PS3 on.

"Wanna just watch a movie or something?"

"Maybe. I'm checking our emails and stuff, as well as Tumblr, Facebook, and FanFiction dot net."

"You just want to check out if there's any updates to some of your favorite Daniel Radcliffe stories."

Hermione grins. "So I'm a sucker for Daniel and Emma shipping."

Harry chuckled, as he gazes over to the bookshelf where their collection of books were stored along with all their Japanese manga books either in translatable English or in its raw form. Four books in particular Harry was staring at: _Daniel Radcliff: Lightning Psyker_ (published in 1999), _Daniel Radcliffe: Lightning, Water, and Fire_ (published in 2000), _Daniel Radcliffe and the Serpent Organization_ (published in 2005), and finally _Daniel Radcliff and the Psyker Warfare_ (published in 2009).

Joanne Rowling, who goes by the penname J.K. Rowling, started writing the first book of the popular four-part series in 1995, and then it blossomed out into what was said to be the best teen to young adult fantasy book when it was officially published in 1997. The following three books met with critical acclaim success. Harry and Hermione loved the book series when their grandmother Anne Granger bought them the first three books in 2005 on their birthday.

"Just as you for some reason enjoy pinecest..."

Harry barks a laugh, not offended. "Yeah? Well you love parapines."

Harry starts up Netflix, and looks for something to watch, eventually settling on The Avengers. Hermione meanwhile just surfs the internet first by checking their e-mail on Outlook. The morning wears on, just general silence amongst the two siblings, as Harry watches his movie and Hermione lurking Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr with the occasional peek to the TV. The movie soon ends an hour later and Harry loads up Soul Eater and resumes playing from the previous episode when the DWMA is hosting a party for the meisters and weapons who attend the school.

"I'm still glad the anime can be streamed on Netflix."

"I know. They would have put it onto the DVD slot months ago," Hermione says whilst glancing at the news feed on their Facebook page.

Soon Hermione grew tired and switched to her Tumblr tab.

"Heh... do you remember when we cosplayed as those two?" Harry asks Hermione, when the episode got to the point where Stein exposes Medusa for who she really was, and the two were having that conversation to themselves as they danced.

Hermione glanced away from the monitor and smiled. "Yeah. You were Stein, and I was Medusa."

"I played a very good Professor Franken Stein, didn't I?" Somehow, Harry had whipped out his Stein-styled glasses and had put them on, positioning them to catch the glare of light somehow off their surface. He was grinning at this point.

Hermione, holding her wand and producing said glare of light, grins herself. She sets her wand down on the desk. Harry takes off the glasses and sets them on the coffee table.

"Hey sis, why don't we go trick or treating one last time this year? We can fix up our old Stein and Medusa costumes, go out and just enjoy the Halloween night?"

Hermione smiles to him. "That would sound nice. Yeah, we should totally do that."

"Coolio. Then we got plans for Halloween this year."

Harry returns to watching his anime on Netflix, and Hermione returns her attention to the computer. She opens up Winamp, and uploads one of their Vocaloid File Winamp Playlists and had it set to Shuffle mode. Close 2U by Hatsune Miku plays on the speakers. Hermione returns to Firefox, and to her Tumblr pages she was viewing.

The day wore on and aside random stuff, it was generally just another day spent indoors and not outside. Both rather not stay outside because it was just so god damn hot.

There was one instance where Harry felt like jumping into the pool but first the Ph levels had to be checked to safely swim in the water, and also the cleaning of the pool water of any bugs that get in it, those swimmer bugs (whatever the white things are called), yard debris like fallen leaves and such.

Said chores disinterested Hermione. Plus there would be no privacy from next-door neighbor boys spying on them (because if she was going to jump in the pool, she'd do it without one of her two-piece bikinis).

"Hermione, do you have any spare change? I have ten dollars and thirty cents here," Harry calls from the bedroom.

"I have some money, why?"

"I want a pizza but I don't feel like making a mess in the kitchen. Want to order Papa John's?"

"Sure, why the hell not? I could go for some pizza right now."

Hermione walks into the bedroom and digs out her bank, while her brother makes the phone call to Papa John's. They would order themselves a large bacon sausage pepperoni pizza, and enjoy it with some Mr. Pibb from the refrigerator when the pizza eventually was delivered to the house and paid for.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The night came, and slightly cooler air settled in. The teens have since gotten dressed before their parents came home from work half an hour late. They had purchased a new A/C and Gary, their father, has finished installing it in the window in the dining room. In fact the man had purchased three. The large one which was set in the living room and would make most of that room and the connected dining room cool, and two small ones each for the bedrooms of the house. The smaller ones were easy to install but the large one was a bit tough to properly mount and fit.

"And we have a new A/C, kids," Gary calls out as his wife Jenny was setting the table, and the kids bringing out the finished meal of the night.

"About time, dad... It was very hot today and Hermione and I paraded in our skivvies."

Gary frowned a bit, walking into the dining room. "You kept the window blinds closed, right?"

"Yes dad, we did," Hermione tells their father.

"Good. I don't want our neighbors to complain if you two were caught running around naked or even in just your underwear. Even though if the weather's going to be unbearably hot like they say on TV, your mother and I wouldn't mind."

"Some people are prudes," Harry finished his dad's derailing thought train.

Hermione giggled, returning with the freshly-made lemon iced tea Jenny had mixed. The A/C was turned on for the first time and it was well enjoyed. Dinner was wonderful as usual, with light talk about how work was, and the kids just telling their parents they didn't do much aside light laundry and playing video games with friends online.

But there WAS something that Harry and Hermione were bound to tell their parents. It was a serious conversation they had at 3 in the afternoon regarding the fact that they were genuinely in love with one another. The closeness they shared couldn't be ignored; ignoring their status as brother and sister (and ignoring the whole adoption thing) they were in love.

"Mom, dad, Harry and I have been... well... we need to talk to you about something."

Gary and Jenny look to their young teenage children.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" Jenny questions her daughter.

"Look, in September we'll be turning fourteen. We're getting older. We're growing up. And we know that no matter what you will always be proud of us, wanting us to have successful fulfilling lives when we become adults."

"And mom, dad, Hermione and I have also felt... more close than just brother and sister," Harry finishes for Hermione.

The adults listened intently and calmly.

"We know that despite the fact Harry's adopted, some would... see it as incest since he's my brother and all. But I..." She sighs briefly. "I just can't imagine myself being without Harry in my life."

And I with Hermione," Harry added.

"How long, then?" Jenny asks the question.

"Twelve years old, although the feelings sprung up when we were eleven," Harry answers a bit shyly.

The parents gaze to one another, then to their children.

"Son, daughter, your mother and I... well we understand that you are being truthful," Gary says.

"It's a bit funny. Gary and I were your age when we felt that spark of love between us, although it wasn't until two years later that love blossomed and we never left one another's side as we went through school, then college, and got married."

"But your mother and I also understand that with each new generation, it's always more and more different," said Gary, laughing a bit.

"Television and internet aside, I'm surprised the two of you would tell us so openly. You know, most parents would freak out if they heard their own children were in love with one another."

Gary nods. "We're just open-minded on some topics that tend to borderline the taboo."

"So, you're not mad at us? Or disappointed?" Harry asks.

"No, honey! We're not," Jenny says softly. "We would have if you had kept it a secret and told us when you were older or something. But we love you two very much. We raised you to be who you are. To be successful in life, and do well at school, and never get into any illegal troubles."

"Yeah squirts. We love you both very much. We'll always be supportive of you. It doesn't matter to us. Hell I wouldn't have minded if your brother had told us he was gay or something. We'd love him as much as we love you Hermione, equally and unconditionally."

Harry and Hermione lit up with smiles.

"Of course... since you two were honest about being in love... I have to ask as a father: Are the two of you having sex?"

Both blush brightly.

"I don't think we're ready for that just yet, dad," Hermione tells him off. "Besides, we're still young! Not all relationships have to deal with sex. Two young teenagers can fall in love and not have to boink the bed every so often."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh, recalling a similar argument she had with her parents when she told them she was dating Gary. Of course Jenny and Gary were sexually active as teenagers growing up, but hid it well from their parents. She gives her daughter a critical look.

"Are you sure? We could go over the Talk again," said Gary.

"Is it something along the lines of if we're fucking before eighteen, your kicking both our asses?"

"Harry, watch your language," a laughing Jenny manages to get out.

See? It's not all that boring in this family...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Really? You had to say that?"

It was close to 10:30 at night and Harry and Hermione were playing Black Ops II on the PS3. Zombies are fun to blow up. Harry when Hermione out of the blue asks him that knew what she was talking about.

So Harry clarified himself with this answer. "What? It was said in a fanfic I read online today... couldn't help but find it funny if some parents actually USE that type of line when taking to their kids about sex."

In another universe entirely, a still-very-much-alive Sirius Black had given sixteen year old Harry Potter the Sex Talk and told him if he was fucking before eighteen, he'd kick his ass, much to the teenager's blushing embarrassment.

Hermione kissed Harry briefly. "Well at least dad trusts us not to do anything inappropriate."

"But technically we are when they're not around," he whispers, since their parents were upstairs in bed reading a book or watching TV. Maybe both...

Hermione scoffed. "We just need to be extra careful to hide it then... like normal horny teenagers do nowadays... or so it's said on the internet."

"Or your perverted smut fics," Harry added.

Hermione in response pokes him in the side with her elbow. The two kids are quiet, continuing to survive the unrelenting horde of zombies each round on the Mob of the Dead map; Alcatraz Prison and zombies, fun combination, no? They quit when both of them die at Round 43 and decide to get some sleep. The A/C was put to use that night running on Energy Save mode, and both slept well in a cold room not plagued by summer night heat. They switched their blankets for a thicker one as well that night.

The morning came and Wednesday was when their parents would work half hours at the practice. But the day which started out sunny quickly turned cloudy and Harry and Hermione were quick in getting the clean laundry out of the basement and folded up neatly in the living room. By noon, severe weather was reported on the TV heading into the city bringing harsh rain and winds and lots of thunder and lightning. When the storm hit half an hour later, power got knocked out at their block.

"Thank god I had the thought ahead to save my stuff and turn the console off."

"Ditto on the desktop," said Hermione.

"So, we now have no power... what now, sis?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well it's a Wednesday so mom and dad are likely to be home before four in the afternoon, and its 1 right now. But something tells me there's going to be power outages reported across the Quad Cities."

Harry got up and walks to the book shelf, and plucks out one of his Soul Eater mangas.

"I just hope Sekai wasn't still online or something when the power went out. He's likely to be mad..."

Famous last words...

Hermione followed Harry's lead and pluck a manga off the shelf and the two teens just sat down and quietly read as it continues to storm like hell outside. Crookshanks meanwhile hides under the bed in Harry and Hermione's room.

As this went on, in another part of the world time differences aside, a meddling old coot was pacing in his office. Voldemort was revealed to the Wizarding World. He had been resurrected and the person he had tried to pass off as the Boy-Who-Lived was used as the ritualistic sacrifice to return the feared Dark Lord to power. Neville Longbottom, who had vanished one day before the school would hold its testing finals, suddenly ended up dead in Hogsmeade torn apart and drained completely of his blood on the day the school was dismissed for the summer hols. Ritualistic carvings in the wrists proved what dark magic was used. The last heir of the Longbottom Clan was sacrificed to resurrect Voldemort, now bringing near extinction of the Longbottom Clan.

This wasn't supposed to happen! You see, in the old man's mind, Harry Potter was supposed to be weak and malleable, subtly told that Gryffindor was good and everyone from Slytherin evil. He would grow up revealed of him, in awe because he was "rescued" from his abusive environment, and then conditioned to be his sacrificial lamb and he would pick up the glory after Voldemort was killed by his martyr. He was going to use the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year after using his favors and connections to resurrect it in the next Wizengamot Session, and lure the Dark Lord to the school. Harry Potter would be used as the bait to do so. But it would never happen.

All his plans went dead when it was discovered the boy was missing when the time came to send out his Hogwarts letter at age eleven. Those blasted Dursleys never had Lily and James' son in their household. That bitch of a woman Petunia had the gall to splash "magic water" (i.e. a bottle of holy water) in his face calling him a heretic and praising words from her stupid black book.

Silly muggles and their obsession about God...

But still. He couldn't find Harry Potter anywhere and none of his scyring rituals showed he was nowhere in Europe! Even sending owls yielded no results because they wouldn't fly out farther than Bulgaria and no post owl could survive an oceanic flight. It was hard to appease the sheep of England when news broke out the Boy-Who-Lived was missing on the date when Harry Potter was supposed to go to Hogwarts for the first time (and thus returning back into the Wizarding World).

Despite all of his political power he holds, some countries held little trust in him because those bastards knew he wanted control in everything. He's extended searches into looking outside Europe but the favors he had to cash in to get searches made outside England hurt him and he had few left to blackmail. Hell, he even "pulled strings" so that Sirius got his trial and was found innocent of all wrongdoing just to get the man to help him search for Harry Potter. Voldemort he sure had believed figured out, but even then the old man knew the Dark Lord would have been made plans in case the (real) Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived wasn't found. But, for these past two years, soon Dumbledore's searching would end.

As he paced, an eagle flew into his office, startling Fawkes and left after dropping a letter on his desk. He recognized it as muggle stationary. It was only Europe that continued with using parchment while most other wizarding countries moved on to using muggle stationary paper and their writing utensils. Europe can change too, but only when they were ready. But old ways were still such a favorite, especially when the majority of purebloods refuse to see change that muggleborns time and again tried to bring.

Makes you wonder how Wizarding Britain at the least survived hiding in the 21st century what with the CCTV that's used nowadays, and internet sharing occurring in seconds by thousands of people. Dumbledore reads the letter nonetheless, wishing it was the smooth feeling of parchment. A smile came across his lips.

_I FOUND A POSSIBLE MATCH TO YOUR DESCRIPTION._

_IF HE'S WHO YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR, COME MEET HIM AT YOUR OWN TIME._

_YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN AFTER THIS, ALBUS._

_David Croxley_

The letter was short and the date showed it was a month late but the old man cared little, and it had an attached muggle photo. It showed a boy roughly twelve to fourteen with striking green eyes and no glasses, black hair, hanging out with some muggle kids. The photograph depicted the boy holding hands with a girl the same age with curly brown hair at shoulder-length cut with brownish eyes. Looking at the back of the photograph was the names of a city and the state this picture was taken from.

The person who wrote that letter resided in the United States, the yanks that are not liked by the British wizarding world because they openly enjoy the muggles and their technology. And disliked because the American magicals during the muggles' WWII started the first line of what is known today as technomages (magicals who study in the field of magic integration with modern technology i.e. firearms, computers, small stuff).

Of course while they mostly remained out of their magical conflicts, they only joined when Grindelwald attempted to infiltrate American soil some point before his destined final battle with his old friend. After they held back his large forces, and he had defeated the old man and claimed the Elder Wand, the American magicals left to help the Allied Forces put an end to Nazi Germany's stranglehold on most of Europe, and the conflicts happening in Japan.

The person whose favor he used up worked in the United States Department of Magic, the British version of the Ministry of Magic. David Croxley was a brilliant minded political figurehead, but he was not liked much by England's pureblood company (the majority who were Voldemort supporters and/or sympathizers) due to his muggleborn heritage.

But all of this crap doesn't matter.

"I finally found you, Harry."

Dumbledore ignored the look of pity from the bird on his perch. This phoenix was bound to the old goat because he was Headmaster. Despite contrary belief, Fawkes was a servant to Hogwarts and the line of Headmasters and Headmistresses, and not Dumbledore exclusively. If the child in the photo was indeed his missing martyr, the child would obviously have to return to England. It was all for the greater good, after all. He'd also have to make sure the yanks never caught sight of the boy otherwise it'd be hard to persuade the boy to accept their magical ways. Years of planning would have to be remade, but he was a great chess player. He knew how to alter old plans into new ones.

Maybe it would be a good idea for Sirius and Remus to head into America and search for the boy?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The rest of June bleeds into July and the humidity has taken a back seat, giving people in the city the excuse to send children outside to play instead of staying cramped in the house behind computers or video games. Harry and Hermione spent their time with their family or being with their friends from school, and also being their usual anime gaming otaku selves. Today, on this July 12th the weather was perfect for anyone who likes to go outside a reason to stay outside. For Harry and Hermione, their close-knit friends from school wanted to get together and just do some teenage things at the local park near the Granger's neighborhood. So one game of basketball with friends was what they all agreed to do.

Harry was wearing black jean khakis and a belt, and had a short silver chain connected on the left belt loop and to the larger denim loop on the right pants leg. A fishnet t-shirt and a light green tank overtop is worn, black sneakers with green laces, and his black vest which has a stitched symbol of a gold ring with a yellow lightning bolt symbol shaped as a P on a dark green backdrop was folded and on the single bench near the courts, with a boom box sitting on top of it. Hermione wore black biker shorts and a pink flannel skirt, socks up to her knees and white sneakers with pink laces. She also wore a spaghetti tee in a light blue color, and a pink summer hoodie that is unzipped. The hoodie was customized with a pink ring symbol on its back, a cerulean backdrop, and the symbol of a lavender and pink lotus flower in blooming form over a green triangle.

Their friends with them were Alicia Stenson, age 14, a short strawberry blonde with two long locks dyed crème white. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue, and she was wearing black form-fitting shorts, wood camouflage short skirt with fishnet stockings on her forearms that branches out into fingerless bracers, black and pink sneakers with knee height lavender socks, a cherry red t-shirt with a fishnet tank top worn over, and her ears were pierced with teardrop earrings. Alicia's brother, David, age 15, has neck-length blond hair in an ahoge-like style, with the same blue eyes as his sister Alicia. He is wearing a red t-shirt, red jeans, and dark green Velcro-strap shoes.

Alexis MacDougal, age 14, had dyed pink hair in short locks but a few hints of her natural brunette are seen here and there. Her eyes were hazel green with purple eye shadow, and she wore denim jean shorts and black leather boots, and a white shirt with a leather vest. Her fingernails were decorated under a shade of dark red nail polish, spiked bracelets, and fishnet stocking on the forearms and legs. Sarah Maxwell, age 13, is another blonde-haired girl of their group. Two long braids of her hair lay out on either side of her head, the rest of her hair flowing free behind her to mid-waist length. Her eyes were a deep honey brown, and she wore a long sleeved black shirt and white jeans that perfectly fit her legs. Her black jacket was tied securely around her waist, and wears a gold chain necklace with the pendant of an eagle spreading its wings.

Jeremy Elric, age 13, has chestnut brown hair with several locks fanning outward, a small ponytail pulled out behind of his head, and wore a tied dark blue headband with a steel plate and the etching of a leaf symbol on it. His eyes were steel gray; light tanned, and wore dark brown shorts with short spaghetti straps attached to the sides, white and black sneakers with attachable roller blades hooked to the sides of his shorts, gray t-shirt and a black windbreaker with sky blue trims and sleeves. Said windbreaker is also securely tied around his waist.

The seven teenagers were enjoying this game and right now the score was 14 to 12 in favor of the team consisting of the Grangers and Alexis versus Sarah, Jeremy, and David. Alicia was not much of a basketball person (she enjoys soccer more) so she was referee of the game, while occasionally keeping eye on the boom box Harry and Hermione brought with them to play their Vocaloid and English albums. The music blaring right now was _Sin and Bones_ from the same Fozzy album of the same title.

"So... what are the chances of us ever seeing Seth Rollins return to Davenport, Iowa?" Harry asks the question as he shoots for the hoop, but missed.

"The same chances of WWE making a trip return to the iWireless Center over at Rock Island," David answers, stealing the ball legally.

"Well, it's also the same chances as all of us walking the city limits and he walks past us without a glance and he disappears into the crowds." Hermione blocks the shot. "So... it'd be very rare to see him in person unless we go to the next WrestleMania event."

Hermione is about to take the shot...

_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta: The Shield!_

Her iPhone starts ringing, playing The Shield's theme Special Ops.

"Time out," the brunette calls out, dropping the ball and rushing over to her iPhone. She takes it out of her coat pocket and looks at the caller ID. "Harry its mom." She answers. "Hello? What is it mom?"

_"Good. You answered honey. Listen your father and I are going to be home late. Our friends invited us to this concert happening at the iWireless Center so we're going to join them. You and your brother don't stay out late and be home before sunset. We have leftovers still from the Fourth of July party we had in Centerville so just make something out of that when you're hungry."_

"Okay, mom, you and dad have a good time."

_"Bye sweetie."_

And the call disconnects.

"Wait, you have The Shield on your iPhone?" questions Alexis.

"Yup! I also have them as my wallpaper when I have it on lock."

Hermione locks her phone, and then shows her friends Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins in their iconic three-man pose. Believe in The Shield...

"So what's the wallpaper when it's unlocked?" asks Jeremy.

"Vinyl Scratch and Octavia," Harry answers. "Say, what time is it?"

"Uh, I got 1:34 PM on my watch," answers Sarah, glancing at her watch she takes out of her pocket.

"Hey, let's go downtown and just explore," Jeremy tells his friends. "Kinda tired of losing this game of basketball anyway..."

"Eh, why not... we can check out the bridge," Harry says with a grin.

"Oh, I've never been to the Rainbow Bridge."

"It's got a good view of the river from there as long as it's not hit by vandalism, like last year," Alexis tells Sarah.

So they decided to go downtown via the bus, after the boom box was brought back to Harry and Hermione's bedroom. They checked out the Davenport Park and just walk around, chatting away on random topics that involved music and anime. But it was half an hour later they were heading further into town that something surprising occurred...

"What the hell... hey guys, its Rollins," Harry whispers to his friends as he points out THE Seth Rollins minding his own business walking the opposite direction of them.

They recall the conversation they had earlier while playing basketball at the park's courtyard near the Granger's neighborhood. Harry, Hermione, Alexis, Jeremy, Alicia, David, and Sarah all ran to catch up with the man and try and get a group picture with him. But, like a ninja, Seth mingled into the city crowd and disappeared as they turned the corner. They were disappointed...

"Damn," Hermione mutters, as Alexis posted a tweet that she and her friends saw Seth Rollins but quickly lost him in the Quad Cities crowd, and adds the hash tag #SethRollinsIsANinja.

The tweet only got a handful of retweets and favorites. Only one reply was given to the tweet (which was "Maybe Seth IS a ninja?").

"Wow, we talk about Rollins, and he was here..."

"Yeah... sucks."

Harry shrugs it off. "Well, do you guys still want to go to the Rainbow Bridge?"

The others made some soft comments, but the group still head to the bridge nonetheless to get a nice view of the Mississippi River. It was 3:30 in the afternoon when everyone decided to go home for the day. In about twenty minutes and getting on the right bus, they disembark from their stop, and walk the half block to their home. The door was unlocked and the two enter through the front of the house instead of the back.

"So glad to be home," said Harry, turning the TV/Satellite on and quickly changing it to USA Network.

"Yup... so how about some catfish and fries for dinner, Harry?"

"Sounds like a good plan, sister dear. But for now just watch to watch a bit of television..."

Hermione smiles, agreeing as she finishes taking her shoes off, hanging her jacket on the coat rack, and placing her shoes and Harry's on the shoe rack. She goes and takes a seat in the recliner that faced the entertainment center. Harry just relaxes in his seat, as they watch an episode of NCIS.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Remember Dumbledore? Yeah the old man managed to get a breather against this war on Voldemort and the Death Eaters; long enough to inform the Order of the Phoenix that he has finally managed to locate the missing Harry Potter. Mixed reactions all around... A search was going to be conducted, but the only person who was well versed in the muggle world was Remus Lupin. With him, he led a small group that consisted of Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall.

The group had took days to get to the state of Iowa once flying into America, and having to register themselves with the United States Department of Magic's Foreign Visitor Sector. But they did get through with green lights and the days spent traveling through offered magical travel by the American wizards, it was Alastor who caught sight of the boy in question, as described in the muggle picture Albus shared with everyone. Dumbledore's theory that the boy lived in an orphanage was proven false when Alastor shadowed Harry to the home where he lived when he and the girl he was with had left the company of the other children, likely muggles.

After he had gotten a good look at the address and the general location, he returned back to the Blackhawk Hotel downtown after summoning America's version of the Knight Bus (known as the Magi-Taxi Service).

"I found the boy," Alastor said as he entered the hotel room Remus rented out. This caught the others' attention.

"You found Harry?" pleaded Sirius.

"Yeah found the kid. Dumbledore was wrong however. He's not living at an orphanage, he's been adopted by a family. The girl he was with is most likely his sister. He lives in a quiet-looking neighborhood. Some of the details I saw around me were that they lived close to three separate buildings that are pubs."

The formerly-retired British Auror sat down in one of the couches. "I doubt this city has an orphanage."

"Was it really Harry, Alastor?" Sirius questions the man.

"I've seen Lily and that boy has her eyes. Her haunting green eyes... No glasses like James, although he looks almost like James with his messy black hair."

Minerva sips her scotch.

"I cannot believe all this time young Harry Potter has been living in America."

Remus was on his laptop, one of his muggle devices he never goes anywhere without. Ever since Dumbledore informed them his and Sirius's godson was found, he was doing research and looking online for any news regarding a boy with green eyes. He has just now found something of interest.

"Guys, I was looking online ever since Dumbledore told us the news back at headquarters. I don't think Harry even lived with Petunia in the first place."

It was one of the online news sources from the United Kingdom. Remus started reading the news article he discovered via Bing. The news article reported about the discovery of a child left abandoned on the doorstep of a home in Little Whinging, Surrey, England, and how investigators that looked into the case discovered troubling scenarios regarding the infant in the basket. It continues on with how investigators have gone to the house in question, with the letter that was pinned to the old wicker basket, and the police determined Petunia Dursley and husband Vernon Dursley unfit parents when the woman immediately started spouting off about the "devil child of Satan from her freak bitch of a sister and her heathens of devil worshippers" (the news article had the swears censored for the readers), and their own biological infant son was taken by protective child services after the angry outburst. The article ends with how investigators eventually had given up on the search for Harry Potter's mysterious parents, listing them as a Jane and John Doe. Then at the bottom, an update revealed the boy was adopted a month later after the investigation was put in the cold case division by a Drs. Gary and Jenny Granger after full approval. The update ends with the family planning to move to America to be with other family that lives in the States.

Remus looks to Sirius, Alastor, Tonks, and Minerva, as they absorbed the information.

"So, our godson was adopted? That would explain why he never got his Hogwarts Letter..."

Remus agreed with Sirius on that.

"It's getting late; we could inform Dumbledore and visit the house tomorrow."

Sirius and Remus agreed. Both were happy inside. Thirteen years of missing out their godson's life. They couldn't wait to say hello to James and Lily's son...

"Shall I go contact Albus?" Minerva asks Alastor.

"No, I'll do it," said the old Auror.

Meanwhile at the Granger house, Harry and Hermione are in the kitchen working the deep fryer. They were old enough to use it unsupervised. It is simply cut-up pieces of catfish deep-fried with seasoned fish breading. They have fried up a good size of fish to share between them.

"This batch is done," Harry calls to Hermione, who carried the black bowl with the Halloween pumpkins decorated on it. Another batch of fish was fished out of the fryer, draining the remaining bit of oil out of the wire basket before it's piled into the paper towel-lined bowl. This bowl of fried catfish nuggets was also mixed with French fries Harry was also frying up.

"Think we made enough?" Hermione asks her brother, who immediately was snacking away on two fried fish nuggets and three fries. Hey, they ARE good.

"Just this last batch of fish and the fries and then we're done, sis. Just make sure there's enough when we watch that movie."

"I'm still surprised we're able to get away with watching the unrated versions of the main American Pie series," the girl says aloud, returning to the laptop which was currently in use and logged onto Nico Nico Douga playing several Vocaloid PVs one at a time.

"Only because dad used it to store the digital versions of the movies he claimed he bought."

"Say, what are we going to watch?"

"Iron Man 3," was the answer, "I found the title on Netflix and we haven't even seen that movie yet so..."

Hermione gasps, and if she was in an anime her eyes would sparkle with delight. Not the sparkles a certain Headmaster of Hogwarts would perform. Dumbledore could never pull off anime sparkles...

"Iron Man 3! I never saw that movie yet! All my friends' online keep telling me to check it out!"

Harry chuckles. "Yeah, well... glad you're amazed, dear sister of mine."

Soon they finished with the fish and fries, grab a couple cans of Pepsi from the refrigerator, and return to the living room where Harry takes the short time to boot up the PS3, execute the Netflix program, and then find and play Iron Man 3. Hermione finished her business on the laptop before shutting it down.

Harry then makes an unmanly cry as something smacks him on the right arm, making Hermione jump at his sudden cry as he swats away whatever hit him. It turns out to be some sort of black bug with a skinny-like body, as it hits the table thankfully not landing in the food. With one of the old empty glasses from this morning, Harry traps the bug under it before it could fly away, and then sits back trying to stop his racing heart.

"What the hell was that?"

"... You made a girlish cry, Harry," Hermione pointed out after she took a quick look at the trapped insect in the glass.

Harry huffed in indignation.

Yeah, Harry made a girlish cry when the bug surprised the hell out of him... at least he doesn't sneeze like a kitten like Dipper Pines.

"At least you don't sneeze like a cute kitten."

Harry now gives her a deadpan look. Hermione giggles, kissing his cheek before curling up. Harry wraps his arms around the girl as the movie starts on the TV. Hours later, the back door opens and Gary and Jenny invite themselves in. The time was now 12:57 AM. The adults had fun at the rock concert held at the iWireless Center, and were still in that rock mood.

"I wonder what the kids are up to, hon," Jenny says.

"Asleep on the couch," he answers, having enter the living room. Jenny catches up, and smiles seeing the two cuddled up in the couch recliner. The PS3 was on and apparently they had been watching a movie but fell asleep; the console has been in idle mode for awhile. Their daughter was curled up, held possessively and securely in the arms of their son. The look of peace on their faces says everything.

Jenny goes to fetch a blanket from their room while Gary uses the PS3 remote to shut the console off followed by the TV, then grabs the empty soda cans and the bowl that has leftover fried fish in it and brings them to the kitchen, snacking on one nugget. Jenny drapes a small blanket over her kids and smiles at them, before turning off the lamp next to them. They shift a bit but continue to sleep.

"They look peaceful, don't they, dear?"

Gary smiles to his wife, rinsing out the pop cans. "Yeah... didn't we fall under the same category as them?"

Jenny recalls that one fond memory. She was over at Gary's house and they were trusted to stay alone without adult supervision. Her parents caught them sleeping on the couch the same position as their kids. Her mother had thrown a blanket over them and left them alone. Mom still teases them about it to this day with a happy smile.

"Well, the thing is that we had sex dear back then before we fell asleep on the couch, clothes back on. Remember?"

Jenny pokes her husband in the ribs, before putting away the leftovers in the fridge.

"So you think our kids may be having sex?"

"No. Harry and Hermione are smart. They're still young, honey."

"Yeah, but soon they will be ready for sex, and likely... do it... then what?"

"Well, we buy condoms for Harry and put Hermione on the pill. Honey, if they plan to have sex sometime in the future, they at least better remember to practice safe sex or I'm locking up all their anime stuff in the attic and pass wording the internet."

Gary sighs a bit. "Kids grow up too fast. I still recall how Hermione and Harry were so innocent and cute when they were little. Is it not a father's dream of wishing his children remain innocent forever?"

Jenny grabs her husband by the arm.

"Come dear, let's go to bed..."

She kisses her husband sweetly, eliciting the man to respond with a deepening kiss. Let's just say when they did go upstairs and shut the bedroom door, the Granger adults made sweet love; quietly of course as to not awake their kids sleeping downstairs in the living room.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The very next day...

"THE INTERNET IS DOWN!"

Jenny sighs, having heard her teenaged kids shout that in a rather dramatic way. Glancing down the hallway from the kitchen Harry and Hermione looked like they were going to throw a fit. Likely they were doing online things with their Call of Duty game (Modern Warfare 3), and were about to win... then the internet decides to kill their game by going into an idle state, thus terminating the game.

Her husband was outside with friends around the block in the garage, likely talking about guy stuff and working on the restoration of an old Harley motorcycle he bought two years ago. So, ignoring her children's dramatics, she continues to make lunch when the doorbell rings from the front. She sighs, looking at Crookshanks who sits on the open window counter facing the garage. The cat sways his tail once.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking."

Crookshanks lets out another meow.

DING-DONG!

"I'm coming," she says aloud, setting the knife down and washing her hands (she was handling raw steaks from her recent trip to Hy-Vee).

She soon hurries to the front door as her children kept trying to get the internet modem to reconnect on the computer. She looks through the door peeper and sees a group of individuals at the front door. She opens the door, but does not open the screen door.

There was a woman with pink hair, a man whose face looked like it fought with a blender and the blender won, a woman with salt pepper hair, and two middle-aged men, one with gold-looking eyes and the other admittedly roguishly handsome. But the person with them pegged her as the leader of this rag-tag group of individuals, with his long gray white beard, half-moon specs, and apparently color blind if the electric blue robes with the stars and moons was any indication.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The old man speaks up, a grandfatherly smile on his face and eyes lighting up.

"Yes, madam, my friends and I are here because we'd like to have a word with you and your family, if it's alright?"

"What for, sir?"

Jenny was defensive.

Dumbledore puts a hand up in a placating manner.

"It revolves around a boy with green eyes. You see he's the son of a deceased family and his family's friends have been searching for him this entire time."

Harry and Hermione had heard this and when their mother became defensive, they had snuck out to alert their father of strangers at the front door. So Gary and his friends all went into the house. Gary walks up to his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder and calming her.

"Sir, may I ask who you people are and what do you want with my son Harry?"

Dumbledore got shoved out of the way by the man who looked like he belonged in a rock concert band (Stubby Boardman references?).

"Please... I've been searching for my missing godson for these past thirteen years and when we learned he was adopted by you, I came from England just to see him..."

"I'm with my friend Sirius. We knew his parents since childhood," Remus adds.

"Hey Gary, want help?"

"No guys... we can handle it from here. Sorry but looks like this is private matters."

One of the guys puts a hand on his shoulder. "Call us if you need help, dude."

"Thanks guys," said Gary, as his friends leave through the back door.

Garry whispers something in his wife's ear, and she gives him a brief look. Finally, she undoes the lock to the screen door.

"Please come inside."

The group walks into the house, where Harry and Hermione are sitting down on the couch. Jenny moves to sit near her children and Gary was standing by his wife.

"So, you are Albus Dumbledore?"

"You know of me, sir?" the old man questions, flummoxed.

"Yes. Well you ARE said to be an influential figure in Wizarding Britain's History, according to the _World Magic History_ my daughter owns," Gary answers. The old man before him was a bit older than the photo in the book. Then again that photo was dated in 1980.

"So your daughter goes to Salem Institute?"

Hermione answers this. "No, Aegis Academy. Salem Institute of Magic was closed down in 1990 because they refuse to change their school to a unisex facility. They also refuse entry to halfbloods and muggleborns, as well as refuse to get with the ever-changing times. Disregarding Salem's history in magic, the other oldest school at least in Wizarding America is Sunnyvale Magical Academy in the state of Kansas."

"And I go the same school as my sister, Mr. Dumbledore," Harry speaks up.

"We'll be starting the eighth grade at Aegis Academy in autumn," Hermione says next, as she and her brother reveal their wands.

The first wand was made of Holly, 12 inches in length, and the core was dragon heartstring and a few long strands of Hermione's hair inside it. The wand was almost perfect but it was missing something, until Hermione had the crazy idea of using bits of her hair, and in the end the wand responded perfectly for Harry upon touching it. In Hermione's hand was her Vinewood wand at 10 and three quarters of an inch, with a dragon heartstring and some of Harry's hair.

The same thing that happened with Harry occurred to Hermione. Harry repaid the favor by donating some of his hair which was magically grown thanks to a hair growth potion the wand creator had in stock, and in a unique way, their wands were compatible to each other and vise versa. The wand maker to this day still fascinates over such unique wands he's ever created and had fun rubbing it into the face of a man named Ollivander from England.

Dumbledore nods, absorbing this information. From what he understands, Harry Potter has been receiving a magical education much younger than normal wizarding children in Europe. He assumed the boy would have only three years of magical education, not seven years, or eight. Was it eight years? The school they spoke about sounds unfamiliar. Then again it's America; most of their magical education mimics the mundane.

"Will you introduce us to your friends in your company, Mr. Dumbledore," Jenny inquires.

Sirius gives a friendly smile.

"My name is Sirius Black. This old wolf here is my dearest pal, Remus Lupin. And this is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius gets elbowed in the gut. "She doesn't like her first name, of course, so call her Tonks."

Nymphadora was blushing. "I just don't like my first name. It's bloody embarrassing."

"I believe it's a cute name," Harry says truthfully. Tonks just blushed more, her hair changing from pink to red.

Hermione was amazed. "Wow, are you a Metamorphmagus?"

Tonks smiled hair changing colors to a rainbow. "Why yes I am. It's a magical trait I was born with."

Minerva clears her throat in a polite manner.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor at our school in Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Harry and Hermione say, nodding in politeness.

"I'm Alastor Moody, retired Auror," the man with the scarred face introduced himself.

Harry blinked, looking to the man. "Alastor Moody? Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody?"

"Yeah. You heard of me, kid?"

Hermione ran out of the living room, only to return seconds later with a book she was rapidly flipping through. She stops on a page, and flips it around, tapping her index finger at a large picture on the page. It showed a slightly younger Moody when he was still Senior Auror at the British Ministry of Magic. The photograph depicts him in the battle when Death Eaters, foot soldiers of Voldemort, attacking the wizarding shopping center known as Diagon Alley. He was surrounded by the masked terrorists, fighting against Moody and his company of trained Aurors.

"Ha! I remember this! Looks like someone got a great shot of me in this. I look good," Moody admires the picture in the book. Tonks was also looking at the book, her face displaying awe at what she was seeing.

"You were renown as a great soldier in that war against Voldemort," said Hermione, "I did a study about you in History Class last year. A decorated war hero, and known for the one battle you partaken in against an army when your old home was assaulted by the Dark Lord's evil forces."

Moody grins. "Aye! That was one dangerous night for me. I almost died but them bas..." He was about to swear, but Moody held back when he got the critical eye from the kids' mother. "Ahem; those Death Eaters thought they could sneak up on me when I was at home. But I sent them running. Lost my leg in that bloody fight but I stood on top, regardless of my hobbling on one leg..." He taps the heel of his wooden leg twice on the floor.

Sirius and Remus look to the man with his swirling magic eye. Moody was indeed a decorated war hero when Voldemort was defeated, albeit at the brave sacrifice of their dearest friends James and Lily.

"So, you know your history then, lass?"

"Yes, sir," she answers Moody, "The one called Voldemort terrorized Wizarding Britain since the 1990s, until he was mysterious vanquished by unknown magic that left Harry's biological parents dead and him the sole survivor. But as far as I know, the book never went into explicit detail regarding the Dark Lord's demise, the reason for his death, or what happened to Harry's biological family. When Harry was five and we gone to school, we looked up anything regarding his past and all we know is that his parents sacrificed themselves to protect him from a mad man."

Harry looked away a bit, as Jenny pulls her son close.

"We adopted him when he was found by Scotland Yard as an infant in a basket left on someone's doorstep. Our son is smart. When he was four he asked us if he was adopted. We were truthful with him. We told Harry that we love him as if he's our own flesh and blood, and that his real parents would not have minded being raised by another caring family."

Remus and Sirius smile hearing this. These two really do love their godson. And judging by the smile that came on Harry's lips, the boy loved them back just as much.

"Harry, I don't know if you ever remember us, but we seen you when you were born in the hospital. It was the two of us with your father outside your mother's room. Boy, he was so afraid for your mum, and Sirius had to shake him like a mad man until James calmed down." Remus chuckled at the memory.

Dumbledore suppressed the urge to grin. He saw how Harry's head snapped up at the mention of James and Lily.

"James was so proud when the Medi-Witch let us in, and then he held you. You were so small, Prongslet."

"Prongslet?" Harry inquired.

"It was a nickname we created for you when you were born, Harry."

"So... you're friends of my biological parents?"

"More than that," Remus answers. "Your parents name us your godfathers. If anything bad were to ever happen to them, we would take care of you and raise you. But... well you were born during the reign of You-Know-Who's tyranny sweeping England. It was very dark times despite that miracle shared between your biological mum and dad. Families that openly opposed the Dark Lord hid away. The two of us, we did what we could to protect your family but... one night your parents were attacked. A man we once trusted as a friend betrayed your family to the Dark Lord..."

"Who?"

"A man named Peter Pettigrew," said Sirius, a dark look crossing his face.

Remus too clenched his fists, as Minerva closed her eyes.

"Your parents fought to save you, Harry. Your mum was a great Charms Mistress. She knew spells and created new ones. She protected you, as did your father."

"So they sacrificed their lives to protect mine?"

"Because they loved you very much, Harry," Remus tells the teen.

"What happened to the fucker who betrayed my biological parents?"

Minerva gasped a bit at the sudden use of explicit language. Hermione grabbed her brother's hand, holding it tightly. A soft squeeze on the shoulder by Gary had Harry calm down.

Dumbledore took this moment to step up. "The betrayer of your parents, Harry, was brought to justice. Everyone believed your godfather Sirius was the traitor, but he was framed. But he's well and the real traitor was captured."

Harry stared hard. He was emotional hearing things of his biological parents from two men who have said were his godfathers. But his mind was working well; the way Dumbledore stepped up looked oddly suspicious.

"You can learn more of your family's history, Harry. You know your parents would have loved for you to go to Hogwarts. To go to the school your parents went to..."

Harry cleared his eyes of tears.

"Flattering offer... but I doubt my parents would have obsessed over me going to one specific school. Besides, I have friends and family who care for me. Not to mention I hope to join the Junior Varsity Basketball Team at Aegis."

Dumbledore was not deterred.

"My dear boy, wouldn't you like to see what your parents have left you in their wills at Gringotts?"

"Gringotts? Wizarding Europe's Bank? Wouldn't that be far to travel?"

"Nonsense, Mr. Granger. I can certainly escort Harry to see his vaults he has left by his parents."

Garry was now suspicious.

"We are his parents too, Mr. Dumbledore. Not biologically, but we love him as if he was our own. I have no doubt the wills will be tear-jerking, with things of their possession handed down to him that would likely be collected in the attic or decorating the house."

Harry looks up to his father.

"But Mr. Granger, Harry's parents are a well-known noble family! One of the richest in Wizarding Europe," McGonagall explained.

"Wait... my biological parents are RICH?" Harry asks, surprised.

Hermione glances at her brother.

"As the last scion of the Potter Family, he is destined to take the position as Lord Potter, but only if he returns to England," Dumbledore said, as if it was all simple.

"Returns to England? You're saying like you except our son to go with you without any complaints," said Jenny, narrowing her eyes.

"He must return to claim his family ring. Harry Potter is an important figure in our society as the last heir to his family clan."

Harry stood up. "Whoa, old man. Now one day I'd like to go to England, and check out your wizarding bank to see what my parents left me, but if I'm right your part of the world still uses the Galleon, Sickle, and Knut system. Some rich wizarding families here in America may use Wizarding money, the since 2005 wizarding currency can freely be used alongside mundane currency regarding to one's country of origin, exchange rates pending at the various magical banks."

"And also, I won't let my brother leave the family. He's important to us."

"Dumbledore, what are you doing?" Sirius hissed.

"Not now Sirius." Dumbledore looks at the muggles. "I'm sorry but we have been looking for Harry for thirteen years. Now that he's been found, he can return to his birth place and be groomed to take the Lordship his father would have left unto him at death. So please come with me, my boy."

"Albus! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Minerva yelled. Even Moody didn't like where this was going.

"Simple, I'm bringing the Boy-Who-Lived back home," Dumbledore answers.

"Bring me back home? Hell no old man, I'm not leaving my family! You can't force me to do what you want to do!"

Dumbledore stared hard at the defiant child, drawing his wand and aiming at the muggles. "It's not your choice. Obvli-"

FLASH!

Dumbledore was shocked.

The muggleborn had disarmed him of the Elder Wand, without even verbally uttering the disarming spell! He lost his mastery over the Wand of Death! Mentally, this infuriated him, seeing the girl holding his wand as if she was an expert in dueling. And then he stared at the barrel of a muggle shotgun pointed right at him. Where did that muggle get that weapon from? Dumbledore hoped the others would back him up. Alastor had time around muggle weapons, if anything the battle-ready wizard can–

Suddenly, Harry flicks his wand, sending a bolt of white light at a small stone the size of a men's wallet hung above a wall mirror. The runes on it were Celtic in origin and shined a bright green before fading. In seven seconds, pops are heard and Dumbledore turned around as the front door was opened and in stormed this country's Aurors, dressed in muggle clothes.

"Wizard Police Force! I'm Officer Reese. What's going on?"

Harry points his wand at Dumbledore. "That old coot Dumbledore was trying to force me to leave my family. When I refused he pulled his wand on us but my sister disarmed him fast. I think he was going to cast a Memory Modification Charm on my family."

The woman scowled. Kidnapping? She heard of the old man, but never had she thought he would do something like kidnap a minor and break a family in the process. "Trying to take someone out of the country, Albus Dumbledore? I know I don't recall hearing you entering the country legally on standard visitation visas. So you must have shown up illegally."

The other officers kept their wands perfectly trained as if they were actual handheld firearms. Gary's shotgun is still pointed right at Dumbledore's head.

"Dumbledore! I want to see my godson but I wouldn't even condone kidnapping!" Sirius shouted at the old man. "He has a family who took care of him! I for one am very glad they did!"

Remus was glaring at the old man, siding silently with Sirius. Marauders always stick together. He knew that James and Lily would have never done such heinous actions; if their son was orphaned and a family took the time to adopt and raise him as their own, they would have been happy.

"You know the boy?" Officer Reese questions Sirius.

"Yes, but I don't know if he even remembers me. He was very little when his birth parents passed away," Sirius answers the woman. If he knew strong women, this girl wouldn't hesitate to hex his bits off if he even sneezed the wrong way.

Dumbledore made the critical mistake of striking one of the Aurors and taking that officer's wand. Gary does not hesitate to pull the trigger. BANG! Dumbledore collapsed as the other officers jumped back, as did Dumbledore's lackeys. The old man was on the ground howling in pain. Jenny moved to protect her children as Albus Dumbledore is experiencing the excruciating pain of being shot in the right kneecap.

"That must hurt like a son of a bitch," Gary says coolly, cocking the gun.

"Gary! I had just mopped the floor this morning and vacuumed the strip of carpet leading into the hallway! Now you got blood all over it," Jenny complained, although not feeling sorry for the old man who wanted to be stupid in threatening a family.

"Sir, we can handle it from here. Albus Dumbledore, we're taking you into custody for illegal entry into the United States of America. Sadly, the rest of you will be brought in for questioning regarding this man's recent actions so come with us quietly."

Gary lowers his shotgun as Sirius and Remus willingly turned their wands to the wizarding police. The others did so, hesitantly. The lead Officer was kind enough to scourgify the blood after the other officers did emergency medical attention on the old man. In pops, they were Apparated away to the nearest Wizarding Police Station, which was located in Iowa City.

"Honey, put the shotgun away," Jenny tells her husband.

Harry and Hermione were smiling at their brave father, who took the second shell out of the weapon, and sets the safeties on.

"No old man is going to tell me what we can and can't do. We took you in Harry, we raised you as our son, and no meddling old goat is going to waltz into our lives, and try and take you away from us."

Harry hugs his father.

"I love you, dad, and thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

Hermione lifts up Dumbledore's wand she pulls out of her back pocket.

"Hey, what should we do with this?"

Jenny glanced at the stick. "Isn't that the old man's wand?"

Hermione nods.

"Break it," Garry tells his daughter.

With this action, one of three of the Deathly Hallows was lost to wizard kind forever.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Albus Dumbledore lost his wand, and was deported out of the country for his illegal entry onto U.S. soil. His cohorts were proven innocent, unaware of the plans the old man was trying to do, kidnapping a minor and all. The ICW was notified of the illegal actions the old man did and was to face a criminal trial under the ICW Board. Sirius and Remus were allowed to stay, and two days later made another attempt at seeing their godson. This time, Harry was willing to let them in and listen to them. Hey, he's always wanted to know about his real parents.

What orphan wouldn't? Sirius and Remus have gotten to know their godson as the days gone by, and become family friends with the Grangers. When they took a short trip to England to go to Gringotts for Harry to see what his parents left in their Last Wills, everything left to Harry by his parents was removed from Gringotts, and moved to First Mage National Bank, America's version of Gringotts. The goblins were not happy that the Potter fortune was taken out of their hands. Harry however was crying because in the Wills, it was said that he was to never be left to his only other living relative by blood, one Petunia Dursley. And they written down that to the family that had ever taken him or adopted him, thanks was given for raising him as if he was their own. This brought the Granger family close.

All the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts as well as some jewels and treasured collectables was converted into muggle currency via the current exchange standards and not the outdated one used by Gringotts, with some extra spending money deposited into his parents' bank accounts. Properties owned by his family were liquidated, and all belongings stored under the Potter Bank Account at First Mage. Despite the sudden influx of money after the Granger accounts were linked wirelessly to First Mage, some of it was donated to favorable charities that Harry and Hermione felt would help starving orphans across the world, and also the Red Cross.

As for Dumbledore... the old man still wasn't giving up on trying to take Harry Potter and raise him as the weapon he should have been against Voldemort. He made the chess move of "allowing" some information about Harry Potter's whereabouts to be known via his spy Severus Snape, in the sure belief that he can swoop in and save the boy whilst taking him out of America. America never tolerates anyone attacking their citizens on their national soil. July 20, Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked the Grangers when they were out on a family picnic at Davenport Park, invading America as a result. Wizarding State Police and agents from WIS retaliated with deadly force. In the ensuing battle, Voldemort got away but all his Death Eaters were gunned down.

The ICW decided to step in, working in tandem with the U.S. Dept. of Magic on damage control on what had happened. Voldemort was hunted down by the Hit Wizards of Europe and America, and on the date of July 30, 2013, was captured and executed along with his surviving army of evil wizards and witches locked in prison. So much for that stupid prophecy Dumbledore believed in. Speaking of Dumbledore, the man was kicked off his seat as Supreme Mugwump, succeeded by a man named Asuma Chang, and lost his position as Chief Warlock. Because of news hitting the Daily Prophet about what happened to Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Board of Governors gave Dumbledore his "retirement". Minerva McGonagall was his successor as Headmistress, and Fillius Flitwick succeeds in the position as Deputy Headmaster.

But the man was still obsessing over the fact that Voldemort would never be truly defeated unless under the hands of Harry Potter. It took awhile for England to grasp the fact that Voldemort was gone for good (after it was discovered that despite creating Horcruxes, it didn't necessarily mean immortality; Dumbledore didn't believe this fact). But when they did... ahh who cares? The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not: Assuming he was immortal when a single sniper bullet into his skull proved otherwise. And Harry Potter never had to do anything unlike what a certain old coot wished.

A week has passed since Voldemort's tyranny was taken out in England before he could really start terrorizing all of Europe. Things change, big news soon fades away. Life goes on. School was going to begin soon. In the Granger home, Hermione was smiling to herself, humming a tune to one of Megurine Luka's many songs. The doorbell rang, and Hermione answers it.

Remus stands there, smiling. "Hello."

"Hey there, Hermione," greets Sirius.

"Oh, hi you two, come on in." She opens the screen door for them.

Ever since these two men have come into their lives, Harry was really happy. She felt good that Harry was able to get a connection his deceased biological parents. And they had washed their hands of that horrible man Dumbledore when he had tried to kidnap her brother. She never knew that one of Britain's most influencing wizards could be so... corrupted. They were visiting them more often, and Sirius and Remus were a good well of information regarding magical education in other countries, and the differences of education held in different countries.

"Where's my godson at?"

"He's taking a shower," she answered, sitting down at the couch and picks up the controller.

"Why's that?"

"It's nothing important you need to concern yourself with," she drawls away, not wanting to explain the full details as she resumes her game, and keeps hunting down for more dangerous animals in the Frontier. "He just needed to take a shower. That's all."

The two men however knew something was up. Ironically, this was a similar line they heard from Lily when she and James were dating in their seventh year and she and James were Head Students.

_"Hey, Lily! Where's James at? We can't find him."_

_A seventeen year old Lily Evans looks up from her homework she was working on. Two of James' friends have just walk into the common room. She didn't see Peter with them, however..._

_"Oh, he's just taking a shower in my room."_

_Sirius grins, as he smoothly slides in the seat next to Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Oh? Why's that?"_

_Lily ignores Sirius who was trying to get juicy detail._

_"It's nothing important you need to concern yourself with."_

_Remus laughs. "You really need to stop thinking such ways, Padfoot."_

_"He just needed to take a shower. That's all," Lily explains, before returning to her homework assignments from Charms and Transfiguration._

Remus and Sirius look to one another. They later found out James and Lily shagged. Looking to Hermione, they try to look for something... a hickey, without looking too suspicious. None was found. Hermione keeps pressing buttons on the controller as the bear on the TV keeps trying to kill Connor, but Hermione was swift in nailing the Hidden Blade kills. The men hear the door open and Harry steps out, drying his hair and wearing green shorts. He was shirtless as he finishes drying his hair with his towel.

"Harry, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are here."

The two men like those titles; Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Harry may have lived thirteen years in America, but at least here, they can give their godson, the son of their dearest friends, more family.

"Oh, hi," he waves, draping his towel around his neck as he moves past Hermione to plop down in the recliner.

"Harry! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Sirius. Just took a shower because... uh... well just felt like taking a shower."

Remus squeezed Sirius's knee, giving him a look.

They noted Harry and Hermione sharing quick glances.

"So... what's going on? School's going to start again soon," said Remus.

"Yeah. We're ready. Mom and dad took us shopping last week to beat the school shopping rush. So we're all prepared. We got new clothes, new school supplies, new everything."

"We're entering the eighth grade this year, then next year we enter high school," Hermione added in, a giddy look on her face.

"We also have gotten our required books for the classes we're taking this year. Of course Hermione insisted we got those books in the mail early."

"So which one of you is the smart one?" questions Sirius.

"I am," the two answered. Harry and Hermione look to one another. "Hey! I'm the smart one!"

"No you're not, bro. I'm the one who reads more."

"Yeah, that is true, but that's only when you aren't distracted by anime and video games," was Harry's cocky retort.

"And you don't waste your time, Harry?"

"You waste time like I do, sis, especially whenever SkidMarks187 comes online on any of the Call of Duty games."

Hermione glared. "So I want to rub a victory in John Cena's face? What's the big deal?"

"CM Punk ruined the victory for you," Harry answers, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hermione laughs. Sirius and Remus look at each other again, then at the two thirteen year olds. This is some strange sibling banter they just heard. Hermione lets out a sigh, her lips still twitching with a smile as she glances at her brother. "Alright, you got me there... you asshole."

Harry sneers, tossing his damp towel onto Hermione's head who whips it off. Sirius and Remus blink. There on their godson's right collarbone close to the neck was a hickey. They recall James having a hickey in the same spot on his body that same day they once looked for him, but Lily made the excuse of his showering in her room.

Mmmrowl! Harry is surprised by Crookshanks jumping up onto his lap. He pets Crookshanks, enjoying the half-Kneazle breed purring and giving him attention. He looks up to the TV, where Connor is being attacked by two tall red coats; very familiar enemies in the Assassin's Creed III game when you're on a Full Notoriety.

"Hermione, are you hunting for bears while being hunted by Jägers?"

"Yeah, it's challenging to take those idiots out."

"But when they outnumber you by 5 or more it'll suck."

Hermione scoffs.

"I'll be fine," she says whilst running away from a Jäger. She was trying to get the achievement where you take out ten or more of those guys, and then lose your notoriety afterward without dying.

"So Sirius, Remus, what are you guys doing here?"

Sirius looks to his godson, and blurts out, "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

With an audible-enough smack Harry's hand hides the mark on his neck. Hermione does not avert her eyes from the television although her cheeks were heating up with a blush. Remus rolled his eyes. _Like father, like son,_ the man thought as he looks at his blushing godson, the blushing girl playing muggle video games, and Sirius who was showing a very familiar grin when they caught James with the hickey on his neck when they were still in Hogwarts.

Maybe its Potter boys and their smart girls, and not red heads as rumored...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Dumbledore was lost. He had his old wand which barely worked for him anymore, having depended on the Elder Wand for so long. No longer Headmaster, he no longer had a phoenix to use as his image to appease the sheep of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore was suddenly struck down from behind, knocked unconscious. Footsteps crunch the ground as a figure emerged from the brush of the forest Dumbledore wandered.

"I found the target," the figure spoke into a walkie-talkie.

_"Good. Bring him to Saint Mungos and have them do tests on the man. I'm afraid that he may have gone senile, and may be a danger for everyone around him, especially this fixation on that American boy."_

"Roger that. Agent Olsten, out..."

The man hooks the device to his belt and draws out a syringe filled with liquid. Sunlight filtered the forest, and a metal badge catches the glint of light. The surface of the badge reflects the coat of arms used by the ICW's Special Ops.

"Can't have you escape old man, just in case."

And he injects the fluid into the old man. It was a potion that would ensure Dumbledore doesn't try and run away. He checked through the moleskin pouch the old man carried on him; such items consisted of an Invisibility Cloak, several hundred thousands of untold amounts of Galleons, his wand, a strange device made out of a muggle lighter, and a sword. Target and belongings secured, this broken old man was Portkeyed away.

Dumbledore was a great man. He truly was. However along the way, he's corrupted himself with power and desired to control everything. In all of his years as a brilliant mind, the one thing he's never prepared himself for was fate getting in his way. In his beliefs that he was infallible, it proved to be his Achilles' heel.

For the next thirty years, Dumbledore would be locked away in a room, padded and magic-proof. He would continue to talk, saying that unless Harry Potter came back, Voldemort would never truly be gone, and that Harry Potter is the only one to fulfill the prophecy. They were ignored, passed off as the ramblings of a senile old man. In thirty years, Dumbledore would pass away...

No one came to see him as he's buried in an unmarked grave on the Dumbledore Family Lot, except for his brother Abe, who only gave Albus this private service before walking away forever. But thirty years was a long way, and our two anime gaming otakus still had a long ways growing up. Today was cloudy, but no rain. It was a bit gloomy with the clouds, but Harry and Hermione are glad it didn't rain. And tomorrow was the first day of school. The Granger siblings put on the brakes to their bicycles. "We're here." You see, they rode their bikes downtown, then headed north of the city to another neighborhood.

The houses here had their timeless old looks to them. They walk up to one dark-colored house with black/gray roof tiles, with a rather Victorian model to its design and architect. It had short square hedges with iron wrought fencing around the property. They walk around the back, bringing their bicycles with them. Entering through the back, they set their bikes aside the tree growing in the back. Having seen no cars in front of the house, it was assumed the adults were at work. But they knew Alicia and David hid a spare key in the backyard so it was used to enter the house.

They wanted to gather with their friends for one last day of freedom before school but everyone was busy, all except Alicia and David whom didn't answer their calls. So, they were going to surprise Alicia and David by using a unique banana cream pie joke spell Sirius taught them before the whole Voldemort thing. Up the stairs as quiet as a mouse and they stand ready at Alicia's bedroom door, wands ready and mischievous smiles shared. They looked into David's room but he was not there.

They open the door and rush in ready to cast the banana cream pie spell, and then their jaws drop at the sight before them. Ah... Other than the fact clothes were suspiciously missing, Harry and Hermione had stumbled onto something very shocking...

"... Giggity," Harry blurts out, catching Alicia and David's attention.

Oh damn.

* * *

**That's it. Done writing! The story was pretty much like sections of a summer taken, and put into detail. The Dumbledore bash appears a bit weak but the story was interesting to write for myself. The Voldemort thing was very weak but in this story as hinted, I made it so that even if Voldemort had any surviving Horcruxes, once you're dead, you're dead. Nothing short of a miracle will resurrect you, science fiction cloning, or a really bad plot device which I won't use. As for Dumbledore, he no longer has the Elder Wand since technically Hermione is now the master of the snapped wand so he's not all powerful with an "unbeatable wand", and lost all his positions. He's just an old man...**

**That ending above was just for the giggity...**

**Hopefully some of you have enjoyed this story despite how it sounds a bit random.**


End file.
